A través de la decepción
by Mickz
Summary: A pesar de todo, siempre se debe ver a través de una decepción. El summary no es muy bueno pero lean


Hola, luego de una leve ausencia les traigo un fic, espero sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia es absolutamente mía

* * *

"A través de la decepción"

El frío tenía sus articulaciones entumecidas, su aliento empañaba el cristal de la ventana. El invierno azotaba con fuerza, pero aún así ella se encontraba despierta, de pie frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, como tantas otras noches no podía dormir, no es que no estuviera cansada, de hecho estaba completamente agotada, pero los sueños, aquellos sueños que acudían noche a noche, a tormentar su descanso, se hacían presentes una vez más.

Aquellos sueños se remontan a otros días, al pasado, a su pasado.

En sus sueños ve su amada aldea, su amada Konoha, ve su casa, esa pequeña casa donde tuvo tiempos tan felices, esa casa que la vio crecer, esa casa que la vio llorar. Ve a su madre, a su amada madre recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, esperando para poder abrazarla. Y ve aquel día, aquel día frío, en el que su padre se fue por aquella puerta de madera y jamás regresó, dejándolas solas, dejándola a ella sin un padre que la protegiera, porque el día que salió por aquella puerta renunció, renunció a ser esposo, renunció a ser su padre, renunció a ser parte de su vida.

¿El por qué lo hizo? Ni ella misma lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, ya no le interesaba nada sobre ese hombre, no podía odiarlo, pero podía tratar de olvidarlo, como lo a hecho todo este tiempo, ocultando su verdadero dolor tras esa mascara de muchacha feliz con la esperanza de que, tal vez, ella misma pudiera creerse aquello.

No es que toda su vida fuera infeliz, no, pasó muchos buenos momentos junto a sus amigos, disfrutaba las misiones, los entrenamientos, el estar con su equipo.

Sí, aquellos días le dejaron maravillosos recuerdos, pero eran sólo eso, recuerdos.

No podía decir que toda su vida estuvo sola, porque no sería verdad, pero sí conoció lo que era la amarga soledad. El sentirse desamparada no era desconocido para ella, más aquel triste día en que su madre se fue de este mundo, dejándola a su suerte. Aún recordaba las noches que lloraba dejando su almohada empapada, las mañanas en las que despertaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el miedo que sentía de perder a más personas, porque parecía que cada persona que amaba, se iba para no volver.

Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, ya no era aquella niña débil que se derrumbaba fácilmente, sino que se había hecho más fuertes, a golpes, a caídas, a tristezas, pero lo había logrado y nadie le volvería a arrebatar sus logros, porque estaba lista para enfrentar lo que se le pusiera en el camino.

Una media sonrisa surcó su rostro, como burlándose de si misma, ese había sido uno de sus peores errores, el creer que podría contra todo. Que ingenua había sido.

Un llanto angustiado y necesitado la alertó, caminó hasta una blanca cunita y tomó entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en un mantillón celeste. Se colocó sobre la pequeña mecedora que se encontraba al lado de la cuna y descubrió uno de sus pechos para poder amamantar a su hijo, su pequeño Hizashi. En su mente estaba grabada la escena cuando, después de diez horas de trabajo de parto, la garganta irritada por tanto gritar y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, le entregaron a ese bebe.

No pudo evitar llorar cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojitos blancos, dejando en claro que era un Hyuuga.

Es por eso que ella había tomado esa decisión, se había ido de su aldea para proteger a su niño. Ese niño fruto del amor entre ella y el que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyuuga.

Todo comenzó con simples roses, caricias disimulas disfrazadas de accidentes, besos furtivos mientras entrenaban, un secreto entre ambos, un secreto que ella guardaba feliz, feliz de ser ella quien lo compartiera con Neji.

Las noches en que se unían en el acto carnal, donde el calor emanaba de cada uno de sus poros, donde los brazos de él rodeaban su cuerpo, abrazándola como nadie lo había hecho, recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón de su anatomía, besando su piel, haciéndola gemir de placer, amándose de manera apasionada, mientras ella devoraba sus finos labios y acariciaba su espalda. Aquellas noches en las que ella podía amarlo sin que él se alejara, sin tener que disimular, aquellas noches en las que ella también podía sentirse amada por él. Al despertar se encontraba sola y todo volvía a ser como siempre. Estando juntos pero a la vez separados, al menos para ella. Pero cuando estaban solos él volvía a ser para ella y ella para él, hasta aquel día…

Un quejidito del niño en sus brazos la devolvió al presente, tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, colocándolo frente a su rostro y besó su blanca mejilla. Era tan parecido a él, casi idénticos. Aquel niño era lo único que le quedaba de Neji además de sus recuerdos, recuerdos de aquel día.

Aquel día en que un miembro del clan los descubrió, aquel día en que obligaron a Neji a elegir entre el clan o Tenten, y él eligió, y no fue a ella. Aquel día que pensaba contarle de su embarazo, aquel día él renunció a ella, todo por la aprobación de aquellas personas que tanto daño le hicieron en el pasado, los eligió a ellos.

Aquel día en que él le dio la espalda y toda la fortaleza que ella poseía desapareció. Al igual que él, ella tomó su decisión. Esa misma tarde, sin decir palabra a nadie, fue a la oficina de la Hokage y pidió su traslado a otra aldea, cualquier aldea, no importara cual fuera, siempre y cuando este lo más lejos posible de Konoha.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía huir y sabía que no debía ocultarle su embarazo a Neji, estaba en todo su derecho de saber que sería padre. El problema era que ella estaba demasiado dolida, se sentía utilizada y traicionada por aquel que amaba, por aquel al que se había entregado, por el que era el padre del bebe que estaba creciendo en su vientre. Pero también sabía que el clan era capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿quién sabe lo que eran capaces de hacerle a su hijo? Sabía que ella no era lo que ellos querían para el prodigio de los Hyuuga, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que ellos podían hacerle al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior si descubrían que estaba embarazada, estaría más que claro que era un Hyuuga, bastaría con sólo ver sus ojos. No podría ocultarlo. Quizá fue por pánico, por dolor o por amor a su hijo, pero ella se fue. Ahora estaba ahí, en la Aldea de las Fuentes Termales, una aldea donde estarían seguros, puesto que desde hace tiempo habían abandonado la idea de convertirse en parte del mundo ninja, ahora eran sólo una aldea turística, no había crímenes desde la matanza que había ocasionado Hidan, un ex-miembro de la Organización _Akatsuki._ Ella había renunciado a ser una ninja, había renunciado a su sueño de convertirse en una gran kunoichi tan poderosa como Tsunade-sama, había renunciado a todo por lo que alguna vez luchó, pero no se arrepentía de ello, claro que no, porque lo había hecho por una personita que amaba, que de verdad la necesitaba y ella no podía darle la espalda, lo había hecho por su hijo. Él era muy pequeño, sólo 5 meses, no había nadie más que lo cuidara si a ella le ocurría algo, por eso ella debía ser fuerte, muy fuerte por los dos. Quería que su niño tenga todo lo que ella no pudo tener en su infancia, quería que fuera más feliz de lo que ella fue, pero sabía desde ya que estaba fallando, estaba fallando porque su hijo no tendría un padre, un padre que este a su lado como ella tanto habría deseado. No buscaría a alguien más, Neji era el único hombre en su vida, y si bien había muchos otros interesados en ella, nunca podrían reemplazarlo, porque, a pesar de que la lastimo mucho, nadie la había hecho tan feliz, _"Un ninja debe aprender a ver a través de la decepción" _Era una de las reglas del mundo ninja, sí, Neji la había decepcionado mucho, pero si debía ver a través de lo que pasó, ella no lo odiaba, es más nunca lo odio, porque le sería imposible, él era el padre de Hizashi, y los más importante Neji era, además de su hijo, la persona que más amaba. No tenía sentido odiarlo, sabía muy bien que no podía, tampoco tenía sentido amarlo, pero eso sí no podía evitarlo, era inútil, sabía que él no volvería por ella como en los cuentos de hadas, quizá, y muy a pesar de ella, ya estaría casado con una mujer de buena descendencia que le haya impuesto el clan Hyuuga, era una posibilidad, pero aún así ella quería creer que no era cierto, no tenía caso herirse más, no era masoquista.

Su hijo comenzaba a quedarse dormido, sonrío al verlo bostezar con sus ojitos ya cerrados, quizá todo haya cambiado, pero no se arrepentía de tener a su hijo, era la razón de su vida, su felicidad. Cualquier camino donde no estuviera él no tendría sentido.

Se cubrió nuevamente con la blanca yukata, acomodó mejor al niño en sus brazos y se paró de la mecedora para caminar con paso lento, sin despegar la vista del pequeño que dormitaba en sus brazos, hacia la cuna. Depositó suavemente al bebe mientras le daba una delicada caricia en el rostro, tocó el móvil que pendía en la cuna y los animalitos de peluche comenzaron a girar al compás de la suave melodía. Caminó hacia su cama y se recostó, era temprano aún, ni siquiera había amanecido, debía tratar de dormir un poco.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar, ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Aún eran las 6 am. y con tal frío nadie salía de su casa, bajó las escaleras, no sin antes tomar un kunai y ocultarlo entre su ropa, que no hubiera crímenes no quería decir que no hayan un par de manzanas podridas en el cajón. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con nada menos que él, Neji Hyuuga, estaba frente a ella, tal y como lo recordaba, con aquel eterno semblante serio y ese mirar indescifrable. Las preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de la castaña, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. De manera ágil y sorpresiva él la tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí, aprisionándola en sus brazos como antes.

─ Perdóname… ─ Susurró al oído de Tenten, dejándola confundida.

─ Perdóname… ─ Repitió más fuerte, apretándola un poco más ─ Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho Tenten ─ Los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a picar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

─ No puedo perdonarte ─ Respondió ella, los hombros de el Hyuuga se tensaron, trató de alejarse un poco de ella, pero no se lo permitió ─ No puedo perdonarte, porque no te guardo rencor, era lo correcto ─

La tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo, con la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos que sellaban una mezcla de culpa y confusión.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada que perdonar? Y más aún ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo que hice fue lo correcto Tenten? ¡Yo te dí la espalda, te negué y te deje marchar todo por mi maldito orgullo! ¡No digas que fue lo correcto! ─ Ella continuaba mirándolo, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, nunca lo había visto tan humano. Deslizó una de sus manos, que hace unos momentos estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, hasta las manos de Neji, dándoles una suave caricia al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

─ No sabes… ─ Comenzó a hablar ella ─ No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para volverte a ver, pensé…pensé que quizá ya me habías olvidado, que sólo serías un recuerdo más en mi cabeza ─ Finalizó al tiempo en que él apretaba un poco más el agarre.

─ Eso nunca ─ Afirmó él al tiempo que centraba su vista en los ojos de la castaña ─ Ya he cometido muchos errores, y estoy arto de seguir haciéndolo, no volveré a perderte, no importa lo que pase, no dejare que te alejen de mí ─ La castaña se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo de manera desesperada, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no tenía sentido hacerse la fuerte, ya no tenía sentido recordar aquello que la dañaba, ya nada tenía sentido más que el estar viva, estar viva junto a él.

─ Nos hiciste falta ─ Le dijo al separase de él, Neji la miro extrañado.

Tenten tomó su mano y lo guió al interior de la casa, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al dormitorio, colocándose frente a la cunita, donde Hizashi comenzaba a despertar.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegó la inspiración.

La verdad tuve muchos inconvenientes en este fic (no para publicarlo, sino mientras lo escribía) Haci que me disculpo si quedó mal, pero eso mejor júzguenlo ustedes.

En fin sin más les digo: ¡déjenme un review y háganme muy feliz!

Ciao mis lectoras, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
